Heart's Desire
by BruceDiana
Summary: What happened after "For the Man Who Has Everything?" Batman and Wonder Woman confess their heart's desire to one another. ONESHOT


**A/N:** To those that have read and reviewed my previous fanfics, thank you so much for leaving comments and suggestions. I really appreciate it so much. I know I don't reply to them, but I always read them. Anyways, I decided to write this fanfic after I watched JLU's "For the Man Who Has Everything" since I got nothing to do. I was wondering what happened after they defeated Mongul and the Black Mercy plant attached itself on him. I hope you enjoy this. As always, read & review – B.D

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

**BruceDiana**

Superman looked around the Fortress of Solitude and the damages it received after their battle with Mongul. Few weapons that were destroyed and a part of the statue of his parents had been shattered to pieces. He glanced at the rose Diana had given him for his birthday. It gave him hope that eventually things would be back to where they were. He was going to rebuild the place in honor of his devastated home planet. He went to the small garden where he placed the plant on a pot. He sprinkled in water for it to be nourished back to health.

He went back to the entrance of the fortress where he saw Bruce attending to a very injured Diana. They were sitting by the stairs. The Invisible Jet had medical kits in it, which Bruce used in patching up Diana. She was the one who gotten beaten up so much. Then, he noticed the worried look on Bruce's face as he attended to her. Although not much emotion could be seen when he wore the cowl, but Clark could feel the emotions underneath. "It's going to need some rebuilding," Bruce had said without looking up at him. He was busy wrapping up a bandage around Diana's bruised arm. "I know, but I'll attend to it as soon as I can," Clark assured with a smile on his face. Diana looked at him and smiled, "Some birthday, Kal?" Clark laughed a bit, "It sure was." Diana then glanced at Bruce who was taking out a pack of cotton balls and a bottle of Iodine from the medical kit. She smiled at him. Bruce stared at her and nodded his head as if he read her mind.

Clark had heard rumors about Bruce and Diana from Green Lantern and J'onn. He was missing it and he somehow got lost during their conversation about his two best friends. They said that it had been going on for years even before the league had expanded. He was happy for the both of them if they ever did start a relationship. Diana, a strong Amazon, trained to become a skilled and expert warrior, could protect herself from the dangers she would be facing once she would be in a relationship with Bruce. Clark had known Bruce for years. He wanted someone that would accept him as both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Most women he loved made him choose and well, they mostly ended badly. Clark knew that Diana would be different compared to those women. She would eventually break down Bruce's wall and go straight to his heart. They were both equal, stubborn and yet, very strong.

"I'll go start on the rebuilding," Clark said before he flew to the weapons area to give the two some privacy. They needed space and time. Somehow, if they were dating, he'd be the first to say that he was proud for them. Bruce and Diana glanced at him and nodded. Bruce had finished working on Diana's arm and leg. It was torture for him while he was fixing up her leg. He had a fantasy about her legs wrapped around his waist and all, but controlled himself from doing what he had always wanted.

"Thank you, Bruce," Diana smiled before she winced at the pain on the right side of her torso. "We'll get that immediately worked on in the infirmary when we get back," He said before he took small bandages for the scratches on her face. Diana nodded and noticed that he was staring at her. "Bruce?" She raised her brow and cocked her head a bit on the side. He was caught off-guard. He immediately cleared his throat, "We'll patch the scratches on your face." Diana simply nodded.

She watched as Bruce grabbed the bottle of Iodine and tipped it for a second on the cotton ball. He cupped her face with his hand, cursing at the glove he was wearing that barred him from feeling her soft face, and gently applied the cotton ball on a scratch below her left eye. Then, he covered it up with the small bandage. Although she had bruises and scratches, Bruce could still see the beauty she possessed. The bruises and scratches made her look like a warrior, a warrior that she truly was. She held the hand that rested on her cheek, "Thank you." Bruce nodded, "You're welcome, Princess." He stood up first and held out his hand. He took her by the arm slowly and placed it around his neck for support. Diana could barely stand or walk after their battle. Her knees felt wobbly and she felt like an anchor kept on pulling her down.

They walked down to where they placed the jet and settled her slowly on the passenger seat. "I'm going to drive this time," Bruce spoke as he made her feel comfortable by placing his cape over her. "You just want to discipline me for taking sharp turns," She retorted back with a short laugh before her rib started to throb again. Bruce shook his head with a grin, "I'll tell Clark we'll be leaving for the Watchtower." She nodded before she closed her eyes.

Superman had overheard them and went by the entrance, "Diana needs further tending. Make sure you both head up the Watchtower safely." Bruce nodded before he grabbed something from his belt, "Happy birthday, Kent." Bruce held out the white envelope he had been carrying. Clark took the white envelope from Bruce, "A gift certificate, Bruce? Really?" Bruce smirked, "Guess." Superman raised his brow before he scanned the envelope with his x-ray vision. "Cash," Clark simply stated. "You're the hardest man to buy presents for," Bruce said jokingly. Clark scoffed with a smile, "Thank you, Bruce." Bruce nodded before he went back to the jet and saw a sleeping Diana. He grabbed a pillow from the back of the jet and placed it on her head. She smiled as if she knew he had done it. Bruce shook his head and sat on the pilot's seat. He revved up the engine, pressed a few buttons, waited for the hatch to close before they dove back down the water and resurfaced above the air to head for the Watchtower.

"J'onn," Bruce said through his comm. link in his usual Batman tone. "Batman," J'onn curtly greeted. "Have the infirmary ready. Diana has few broken ribs and needs immediate patch up. I've covered up a few wounds and bruises. ETA is 30 minutes." Few seconds past before J'onn had replied, "We'll ready the hangar and an infirmary has been prepared for Diana." Bruce glanced at Diana, who was still sleeping, before he had replied, "Batman out."

Indeed, in 30 minutes, Batman maneuvered the Invisible Jet gently towards the large hangar of the Watchtower. He took off his seat belt and stood up gazing at Diana who was still asleep. She looked radiant as she slept. Her long lashes touched her soft cheeks and her chest heaved slowly. "Princess," He woke her in his calmest voice. Diana stirred and smiled at the first thing she saw the moment she woke up. Batman was the first that came through her peripheral vision. "We're here?" She had asked as she slowly got up, then she winced at the pain on her left side. "Let's get that patched up immediately, Princess," Batman said as he held her and placed her arm around his neck, supporting her since she barely walked.

They both proceeded to the infirmary where a doctor had been waiting for them. Bruce gently sat her down on the medical bed. The doctor checked on her and the injuries she had received. "Few broken ribs, but with her healing powers, she'll be able to recover by tomorrow," The doctor stated before he ordered the assistant to grab a few medical supplies from the supply room to dress up Diana's wounds. As soon as the assistant got back, Batman had insisted that he do the dressing. The doctor no longer argued with him and left the both of them in the infirmary.

"It wasn't necessary to be so grumpy at him, Bruce," Diana said the moment the door had closed. Batman looked at him, eyeing her as he reprimanded her about calling him Bruce in the Watchtower. Diana smiled, one that Bruce always loved, and retorted, "It's just the two of us here, Bruce. No one else can hear." Bruce swallowed the lump that he thought had formed in his throat, _'That's what I'm afraid of, Princess. Just the two of us. Alone.'_ He said to himself with worry.

He ignored Diana's retort as he prepared the bandages and the tray of medicine and set them by the medical table. His back was turned against Diana as he grabbed few more supplies from the drawer nearby. He had shut the windows to give them some privacy. He cursed at whoever planned the design of the infirmary. Clearly, no one had asked his opinion if windows should be placed or not as a means of viewing the patients, but was glad that the designer had agreed that there would be no cameras placed inside the infirmary since a watcher will be assigned for each patient.

"Bruce, could you help me with the clasp?" He heard Diana behind him and he immediately turned around only to find her reaching for the clasp of her uniform behind her back. Bruce's mind almost went blank. He realized that Diana needed to undress in order for her injury to be dressed. He had not thought about that. He quietly walked behind where Diana sat and held the clasp before snapping it open. Diana caught her metal armor in her hand. Bruce ran to a cabinet and took out a fitting medical gown for Diana. "Thank you, Bruce," she replied as he handed her the clothing before he turned around to give her some privacy. Bruce could hear the soft thud of the armor as it hit the bed and the muffles of the clothing as Diana placed above her head and straightened it. She lifted it until it covered her bosom for Bruce to tend to the injury. "You can look now, Bruce," He could hear the slight teasing in her voice. He smirked curtly before he walked back to face her.

Bruce licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of her skin. His lips wanted to cover every inch of her body. He shook his head mentally as he took off his gloves and grabbed the bandage. He slowly wrapped the bandage around her torso, making sure he did not wrap it too tightly.

"What did you see, Bruce?" Diana had asked out of the blue. Bruce looked up at her and he knew what he meant. She had been talking about the Black Mercy plant that had attached to him the moment he got it free from Clark. He paused for a bit before he answered, "My father fought back when Joe Chill was about to rob them. They never died." Diana lifted her uninjured arm and placed a hand on Bruce's cheek, "I'm sorry." Bruce shook his head that made Diana put down her hand, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Princess. I kept telling myself that it was impossible that Dad could've fought back. That moment was the nightmare that I kept on reliving whenever I went to sleep, but felt wrong to me, but half of me kept saying that my Dad did fight back and Mom and I were going to be safe." Diana felt her tears forming underneath her eyes. The death of his parents had kept haunting Bruce every night in a form of a nightmare that visited him in his sleep.

"What made you realize then that it was all just something that the Black Mercy conjured up?" She asked again after he had finished wrapping the bandage as he attached the metal clips together. He stood, azure eyes gazing at her intently. "Your voice," He briefly replied. Diana was surprised. She knew that she was shouting his name as she tried her best to pull out the plant that was wrapped around his chest with the little strength she had, but her voice had brought him back. "How?" She had asked as she smoothed back down the medical gown. Bruce had gone to where the medicine tray was placed. He poured water down a glass from the pitcher that was placed by the sink. He walked back to Diana and handed her the glass of water and medicine. "Painkillers," he said as he held out his hand.

Bruce felt a short jolt as the tip of her fingers touched his hand. It felt soft even though it had been only for a few seconds. He took the glass from her and placed it back in the sink before he replied to her question, "When I first heard your voice, I thought nothing of it. I was cheering my father as he was beating the hell out of Chill, but when I heard your voice crying out my name pleadingly, everything that I've gone through, the training, the nights I spent protecting Gotham, the villains I've faced." He paused as he looked down and took her hand in his, "the moment I first saw _you_ and the _moments_ I've shared with you." He gazed up at her, "it all came rushing through my head and then I realized that it was all just an illusion. My parents not dying was one of my heart's desires. I watched them gunned down by Joe Chill before my eyes again."

Diana's heart almost beat out of her chest by the way Bruce stared at her. She could recall the moment where she saw Bruce sitting down. She called his name worriedly as she tried her best to stand and go to him. She had gathered all her strength to go to him only to find him entangled with the Black Mercy.

Bruce had kept his eyes on her, his right arm stretching out to touch her face, but winced at the sudden pain he felt. "Bruce," Diana's face wore a worried expression as she touched his arm. "I'm fine, Diana," he spoke, still wincing at the pain. "We need to get that wrapped up immediately," Diana got off the bed and took the supplies in her hand. "It'd be best if you took your top off, Bruce. I'd have a better access of your arm," She said with a serious tone with her back facing him.

"Are you sure you're not trying to get me naked, Princess?" She smirked at Bruce's flirty response. Diana turned around and cocked her head to the side, "No, Mister Wayne, I'm not," She sauntered to him with hips swaying seductively, "If ever I did want to get in your pants, I'd tell you right away." When she stood in front of him, she dragged her finger underneath his jaw with a smile. Bruce smirked at her before he took off his cowl revealing the most handsome face Diana had ever laid eyes on. His hair was a bit scruffy, but he looked very handsome as though he had just had rough sex.

"There you are," Diana said as she cupped his face again. "Here I am," Bruce replied with a smile. "Now, I need that top off," She smirked before she sat back down gently on the table. Without saying another word, Bruce took off his belt and detached the cape from his shoulders. "I need help in taking off this," He gestured to the top that he was wearing. Diana then remembered his injured arm, the reason why he was undressing in front of her. She held out her uninjured arm and along with his uninjured arm, they both lifted the clothing off. Bruce placed the clothing on top of the bed.

Diana gazed at his chiseled chest and the scars that it held. Her fingers skimmed along then glanced at Bruce who felt like he was holding his breath at the feel of her touch. She got off the bed, "You sit on the bed and I'll tend to your injury." Bruce followed her order and sat down on the bed while she stood in front of him. He gazed at her standing form and noticed how wonderful and sexy she looked like even if she was just wearing a medical gown. He immediately glanced away from her, trying to find an object in the room that would fancy his focus other than the beautiful goddess that was standing before him.

She started to wrap the bandage around his arm before she asked, "What is your heart's other desire, Bruce?" He glanced at her and wished that she had not asked that or wished that he could rephrase what he said a while ago. Bruce fell silent for a minute, coming up with the best answer to lie to her but it was no use.

With a sigh, he replied, "You."

Diana stopped halfway through her wrapping at what she had just heard from Bruce. Her heart sank at hearing his answer. She gazed at him for a second, then smiled as she continued what she was doing, "Oh, Mister Wayne, behave yourself." Bruce laughed lightly, "I'm serious, Diana." Diana looked down as she finished wrapping the bandage and looked at Bruce once again before sitting down next to him.

Diana tried her best not to get distracted with a half-naked Bruce sitting right next to her. She waited for him to finish what he was saying, but he no longer spoke. "Me?" She asked again. This time, Bruce only nodded. Her hand cupped his face and guided him to face her, "Tell me." Bruce looked down with a shy smile, "I've had these fantasies about you, sexual fantasies, to be exact." Diana laughed a bit before she fell silent and gazed at Bruce. "I've fantasized about you and I making love in my bed, feeling your soft skin against mine, kissing your soft lips, breathing in your scent, and hearing your moans against my ear." Diana smiled at Bruce's confession. Bruce gazed at her, meeting her eyes with his, telling her that what he was saying was true. Her hand fell to his chest, feeling his heartbeat softly tapping beneath her palm.

"What's your heart's desire, Princess?" Bruce had suddenly asked. She looked up at him and smiled, "'What' is not really the question to ask, Bruce, but rather 'Who.' He raised his brow in wonder, "_Who_ is it then?" She bit her lip before she answered, "I'm looking at him right now." He smiled back and drew closer to her, "Me?" He mimicked her, eyes never leaving hers. Diana nodded, "I've been fantasizing about you sexually too," Suddenly, Diana's cheeks had turned red at her embarrassing confession. Bruce smirked wolfishly, "You do, Princess?" Diana looked down, trying her best to avert her eyes away from his. Bruce's hand held the side of her face with his thumb brushing against her cheek, guiding her face to meet his.

"I love you, Bruce," Diana gazed intently at him, letting her temple rest against his. Slowly, Bruce inched forward, their breaths mingling with one another, "I love you too, Princess." With that, Bruce closed the distance between them as he kissed her lips passionately.

Her lips tasted the same way as they had that moment she had kissed him first in that restaurant during the Thanagarian invasion. He would never forget that night. Diana's soft moan echoed in his ears like music. Her soft hand fell back to his chest, slowly dragging it until it reached his back. They were both living their fantasies of one another that moment and no one was going to stop them from reliving it.

**END**


End file.
